Our time is now
by reality slayed the dreamer
Summary: The time for waiting is past, the slayers are getting stronger and vlad must create an army to lead the vampires out of the shadows…but will he succeed? r&r CHAPTER 1 UP


**So I've been in hospital lately and while I am off school recovering from the surgery I thought I would write a new fanfiction. **

**Vlad is eighteen and the slayers are raising an army against him and he must do the same.**

**I do not own Young Dracula**

**Please read and review, thanks**

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!" For the third time this week Vlad was woken by a blood curdling scream

"What do you have to do to get sleep around here?" Vlad muttered loudly as he sat up in his coffin and yawned loudly, looking at his watch as he did so.

Vlad sped towards the sound of the screams, they were coming from Erin's room. As he arrived he found Ingrid casually leaning against the door frame, blocking the room from sight

"Ahh, you're here, took you long enough" Ingrid said, watching for Vlad's reaction

"Move out the way" Vlad growled

"Someone got out the wrong side of his coffin today, what's the matter your _grandness_"

"I'm tiered, now get out of the way" Vlad pushed her slightly

"okay, okay, keep your fangs in" Ingrid moved aside as Vlad surveyed the scene; Erin was lying, pale faced in her coffin as the count held a stake above her heart, Bertrand who was stood opposite vlad, looked slightly bemused

"What the blood and garlic is going on here?" Vlad said, struggling to control his emotions

"Your father tried to kill Erin again" answered Bertrand: Stakes, though a death sentence for vampires, could also prove pretty fatal to humans too.

Vlad turned to His father

"You are **not **to kill Erin!" his eyes glowed black

"She's a breather!" the count shouted, though he lowered the stake

"She's my girlfriend" Vlad stood protectively in front of Erin

"She's a slayer!"

"_was_ a slayer" Vlad corrected

"There's no difference" the count protested "Just let me kill her!"

"I will do anything to protect her, I would even pass a law if I had to, you're not to touch her. Got it?" he wasn't messing around, he'd had enough of his father, this was the third time this week! On Monday she was 'accidentally' served soup ladled with poison by Wrenfield who swore it was just a bad mushroom- luckily Vampires have super senses and Bertrand smelt it before it was too late. On Thursday she was locked out by Wrenfield who claimed he thought she was one of the blood brothers, now today she was about to get staked in her own bed..well…coffin.

The count disappeared, to the blood cellar no doubt and Ingrid sped off to finish reading the latest copy of FANG magazine

Bertrand turned to face me "Seeing as your awake, we might as well continue your training"

"I don't see why I have to train now anyway, I've opened the Praedictum Impaver and I'm grand high vampire! What else do you want me to do?"

"you need to keep training so you reach your full potential, it is of the…" Vlad cut him off

"…Utmost importance, yeah I know! Can I just get a few minutes with my girlfriend in peace, _then _I will come and do your precious 'training'." Vlad waved Bertrand away, clicking his fingers to shut the door behind him.

Erin tilted her head up to look Vlad in his eyes and her brow furrowed in concentration, almost like she was trying to see something

"I know that look, what's bothering you?" Erin demanded, planting a kiss on his cheek; she could be so sweet sometimes

"Nothing" Vlad said, unconvincingly

"That's not true, Tell me or I'll tickle it out of you!" she warned

"Fine, but I'm not sure you're going to like it"

"Try me"

Vlad climbed into the coffin with her and placed his arm around her shoulders

"It's getting too dangerous to have a breather in the castle, dad has been trying to slay you ever since we moved back to Transylvania" They had moved back to their old castle when they realised the slayers were raising an army against them; The slayers had known where the school was so in true Dracula style…they scarpered

"So you're saying I should go? Vlad, we've been here before, I'm not going!" Erin folded her arms across her chest

"No! Listen, there is one other way but promise to hear me out" Vlad almost pleaded

"Okay" Erin still looked suspicious

"Dad only wants to kill you because he thinks you're trying to slay me" Vlad paused, making sure Erin was listening

"So you think you've come up with a solution?" she half said, half asked

"Yeah, remember what Ingrid said about half fangs having to obey whoever created them"

"Yes" the realisation was dawning on her face

"Well say I turned Wrenfield. He wouldn't be able to slay me because he was loyal to me"

"Vlad!" Erin cried "there must be something else"

"Erin" she could hear the heartbreak in his voice "It's the only way he'll trust you"

Erin swallowed the lump that was rising in her throat, trying to choke back the tears

"If that's what it takes" she blinked furiously against the tear that threatened to emerge "then I guess I have to" her voice broke at the end

"You don't have to do anything" Vlad cupped his hands around Erin's face "I would never force you into it, you could always go, walk away from all this" a single black tear slipped down his cheek

"I'll do it" Erin looked into his clear blue eyes "vlad, I can't leave you, it would break me" her voice went quiet, almost a whisper

"You're so brave" Vlad whispered, planting a delicate kiss on Erin's clammy forehead

"When will you…You know…bite me" Erin gestured weakly towards her neck

"Daybreak"

"So soon?" Erin hiccoughed on a tear

"The sooner the better" vlad looked away, hiding the black tears that slipped down his cheek "you're not alone Erin, I'm here"

"Why are you doing this for me? I'm a slayer, your sworn enemy"

"Because I love you" he paused "and you're not a slayer, not here anyway" He pressed his fingers to her heart

"VLAD!" three voices called at once

"I've got to go; you'll be okay won't you?"

"I'll be fine" a watery smile crossed her face

"I love you" vlad kissed Erin once on the lips, savouring the warmth

~It's funny what those three words can do; they can make someone feel wanted, and special. It can make them feel loved and cherished. But most of all it can reassure where nothing else can~

XxxX

"Vladdy!" the count's voice rang out above the others

"What?"

"The high council wants to know if you've approved the vintage blood for the election of the new council members" he thrust a bottle into vlad's hand

"I don't have time right now!" Vlad was on his way to the training room

"They want to know now!"

"I don't care, they can wait" Vlad brushed past the count, straight into Ingrid

"Vlad! The Denozza clan have been slain! Ingrid thrust a paper under his nose

"What? I'll deal with it later!" He pushed past an unsuspecting Wrenfield; this Grand High Vampire stuff could get very overwhelming for an eighteen-year old.

He walked to the training room so he could buy more time to clear his head and focus, he needed to be out by daybreak so he could save Erin. It broke his heart to think he was snatching away her life, dragging her into the unforgiving world of vampirism. But it's the only way, he told himself, she would be killed otherwise

"Vlad, there you are!" Bertrand looked at him suspiciously

"I lost track of time, lets get training" vlad rubbed his hands together and pushed away his thoughts; what happens outside this room, stays outside the room.

"I want you to focus your mind and throw the biggest, most powerful fireball you can with the most precision you can muster at that fire-proof wall over there" he pointed towards the right wall "Vlad! You're not listening!"

"What? Oh, right, sorry" Erin kept creeping back into his mind, her tear stained face glistening in the candle light as he told her he loved her.

"Okay, let's leave fireballs for now" Bertrand said as Vlad half-heartedly threw a tiny, almost nonexistent fireball into a wooden chair, which consequently burst into flames. Bertrand clicked his finger and the flames went out "let's try hand-to-hand combat"

Vlad sighed; this was going to be a long night.

XxxX

Erin was waiting; knees huddled up to her chest, peeping out of the window, waiting for…come to think of it, what was she waiting for; Vlad, sunlight, the end of life as she knows it? She glanced over at the mirror, savouring her reflection. She had never been a particularly vain person but she would miss the luxury of a reflection, she would also miss the feel of the sunlight on her skin, the warmth that radiates around her body. But she had to do this, she would rather be turned by Vlad than be killed by the count, she couldn't even think about the other option; a life without Vlad isn't a life worth living, it would break her, she couldn't bear to think about it. No, she was staying; she would become a vampire like all the others.

A wonderful thought crossed through her mind, she could marry vlad! Half fangs are allowed to marry into clans and she would be marrying into the Dracula clan, one of the oldest, most famous vampire clans alive today!

She was revelling in these thoughts when the first rays of sunlight broke through the clouds, signalling the beginning of a new day. Erin pulled open the curtain and basked in the warm rays of the sun.

The door creaked open and Vlad slipped in, he hissed loudly and smoke filled the room

Erin let out a squeal; she had forgotten to shut the curtain! Erin fumbled around for the edge of the curtain before vlad closed them with a click of his fingers.

"Vlad I'm so sorry!" Erin leapt out of her coffin and started patting vlad down with blankets.

"it's okay" vlad said, smoothing back her hair "You ready?"

"Yeah, I suppose so" she replied as he took her hand in his and together they walked into to drawing room

XxxX

"What's he doing here?" Erin demanded, gesturing towards Bertrand who was stood by a small oak table upon which stood a gauze bandage and 3 large glasses of blood.

"I asked Bertrand to stay with me while I change you, just in case" Vlad didn't finish his sentence, they all knew what he was going to say; in case he couldn't stop, in case he drained her dry

Erin's face went white "so are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess" vlad's face looked even whiter than hers

"Wait" Bertrand thrust one of the glasses into his hand "I'm not saying it's easy, but if you've just fed then you're less likely to kill her" typical Bertrand; always so abrupt

"Ok, thanks" vlad dank deeply from the first two glasses, draining them in minutes.

"And the third" Bertrand said, pointing to the remaining glass

"Okay, okay" Vlad gulped down the remaining glass of blood and wiped his mouth on his sleeve

"It's your girlfriend I'm helping to keep alive"

"I know, lets get it over with" he gently untied Erin's scarf and exposed her pale neck, he kissed the skin "I'm sorry Erin, I really am" and with that, his eyes flashed black and he felt his fangs protruding

"Bite into her jugular and only drink about half her blood, anymore and she won't make it, then it's vital you give her a few drops of your blood in return. She will be doubly hard as he blood is slayers blood, you won't have tasted anything like it" Bertrand guided, he wasn't happy that the girl was still around but if changing her would allow vlad to concentrate more on his training then it was worth a shot.

"Okay, tell me when to stop"

Vlad took a deep breath and felt his fangs break the delicate skin on Erin's neck as the intense flavour of her blood hit his tongue, the thick, warm sloshy stuff was better than anything he had ever tasted. Vlad drank a huge mouthful, the blood was running down his chin and onto his collar but he didn't care, the blood was so nice, so tantalizingly tasty that he couldn't resist drinking more though he knew he shouldn't

"Vlad, VLAD!" he was aware of someone shaking his shoulder

"Stop, you're taking too much, Erin will die!" Bertrand urged

Bertrand's words slowly sank in; Vlad struggled to pull himself off Erin before it was too late. As son as he brought his head up, Bertrand grabbed the gauze bandage and wrapped it tightly around Erin's bleeding neck.

Vlad had backed into a corner, as far away from Erin as he could while he struggled to regain his thoughts. He was a monster, he had enjoyed it, enjoyed drinking her blood. What if she died because he enjoyed it too much to stop?

"Vlad, relax, she should be fine" Bertrand was struggling to control the monster inside, the one that makes you drink the blood and enjoy it. He stood up from where Erin lay peacefully on the couch, (the very same couch that Ingrid had lain on when she was sick) and wiped the blood of his hands without daring to look at it, let alone taste it

"When will she come round?" Vlad's eyes were still great black abacuses, very different from his usual electric blue.

"It depends"

"On what" Vlad demanded

"On her blood type, could be today, could be tomorrow, could even be a whole month till she wakes up" Bertrand's eyes glances at the doorway before flitting back to Vlad

"Go" Vlad said, noticing what just happened

Bertrand sped towards the door before stopping "Oh and vlad, get yourself cleaned up, you reek of breather and slayers blood"

"Oh, thanks" Vlad said to the empty hallway. He got up and walked down the familiar stone passageways of the castle he grew up in, heading for the bathroom; there is nothing a splash of cold water in the face can't sort out when The Count appeared out of nowhere, Ingrid by his side in an instant

"I smell blood!" The count looked Vlad up and down befoe noticing his face was covered with red blood stains "Anymore for me?" he asked hopefully

"No"

"What's got you looking so glum?" Ingrid said in a baby voice

"nothing"

"Now why don't I believe that? Aww, is baby Vladdykins hungry or does his nappy need changing?"

"Stick a stake in it!" vlad grumbled, he was not in the mood to play games

"pray, tell" the count chipped in

"If you must know, I just turned my girlfriend into one of the undead and now I'm off to sleep, anything else you want to know?" and with that Vlad flitted back to his coffin and climbed in, relishing the peace it brought from the rest of the world.

And poor Erin, well she was in for a rough night…

TBC…

**What do you think? Please review and the next chapter will be up shortly.**


End file.
